The beginning
by xXEmoXDeathWolfXx
Summary: Isabella and Kira meet what will happen they meet new people and Kira finds out something read to see what OCs please tell me if u liked it or not!


[Isabella s POV]

I was running from them I couldn t be what they wanted me to be. I was from Rome I go to many places now I was in Russia. It was cold with the snow yeah I came one a bad time. I walked the streets snow every where. I better find a place to stay before the storm Yup a storm coming I just walked a little more. But the snow got to much for me I mean I am I m not short I m fun size so don t call me short! Like I was saying the snow got to high and tough for me.

I run and tried not to fall. But I had enough and fell to the ground as my eyes slow closed.

[Kira s POV]

The storm started the snow was everywhere. I couldn t get home so I just walked I stopped has soon has I saw this girl about my age or younger she was short, well people now call it fun size .

Hey wake up! She just moved a little Hey get up! that time I yelled in her ear.

What? Uh? Who are you? I m Kira who are you and why are you on the ground? I helped her up.

The snow got to high and I couldn t walk I was so tired When she was up the snow was to her knee s.

I can see I m not short! I know your fun size We laughed she seemed nice.

Need help? uh? Need help walking, here get on my back Thanks She got on my back we walked a little.

So where to? Oh, I don t have any where to go She looked sad I wonder why.

Well then you can stay with me Really? Yeah! I smiled and she smiled I m glad I could help her.

[Isabella s POV]

She was so nice to help me . We came to a ally it was dark. She went deeper into the dark then she putted her hand on the wall well I don t know what because of the dark. It opened she turned on some lights and putted me down. So your name? I looked at her.  
Isabella Isabella nice name thanks she came out with water and handed me one I took it. The T.V went on we watched a movie and then went to bed.

Here you can have the quest room Ok I smiled at her then I went into the room.

Hold on I looked at her she had a small blue shirt and black shorts she held them out to me. You well need this

Thanks I gaped them and went into the room.

[Kira s POV]

The next morning I got up before the sun as I always do. And trained I wonder if Isabella has a beyblade She was still in bed when I got up and went to train. I tried new moves and attacks but something was up with my blade. It never been like this before it was always doing attacks and moves. now it wouldn t was it trying to tell me something. I gaped it and looked down at it started to glow.  
What is it? Inkheart didn t have a bad feeling or I would have felt it.

[Isabella s POV]

I slept to good last night that I didn t want to wake up. I rolled ok of bed and got up I didn t hear anything so I went out of the room. I looked around and nothing Kira wasn t here! The clocked said 9:00 so I went out to look for her and hopeful find her.

I came to some trees and heard some noise I got closer. I saw Kira training with a blade a beyblade! I did know she bladed but her blade looked like it didn t want to train. She caught her blade and turned there I was face to face with her.  
Do you blade? I was shocked I didn t know she would ask. I nodded she smiled her blade was glowing blue like mine does sometimes. what is your bit beat? And element? I held out my blade to her.

This is shadowcat, her element would be lighting she smiled at me and held up hers.

how about a bey battle? Ok but I m not good I will go easy Ok but not to easy We smiled and got ready.

3..2..1 she stated out

LET IT RIP! we both yelled our blades crashed into each other.

Go Shadowcat! I called out my bit beast. Go Inkheart! she called out hers and there out bit beast fought. Hers was a black wolf that had a lighting marks two of them a crossed it chest, lighting like wings, a lighting blot wrapped around it tail, and silver armor above its eyes and silver bands on each lag. It was strong and brave.

[Kira s POV]

Me and Isabella battled she did have a blade and a bit beast. It was a black panther it had lighting marks one each side, a head armor and lag armor I gold strip went down its back. It could improve a lot she must not know much She gotta be new.

I pay good attention to Shadowcat I learn about her and Isabella. Our blade fighting and crashing into each other. I called my blade back.

Inkheart! my blade went to my hand Isabella cached her blade as well. She looked at me confused I just smiled I can teach her some stuff seeing how she is new.

What was that? I can teach you about blading if your new? Yeah I m new but you ll teach me! Yeah you can be strong, fast and have a strong sprit. I well teach you all I know I saw how hers was like mine I looked at it carefully.

[Isabella s POV]

Wow she was going to teach me! I have a coach I m going to be stronger she is nice for letting me stay with her. And teaching me she really shouldn t be this nice to me.

We went home and I was now in my room looking at the purple blade in my hands. I never battled much or trained now it well be driftnet. As my black hair hanged from my bed I stared into space thinking. I heard a knock on my door I got up Kira was there.

Come in! she sat at my bed and did what I was doing. I came and sat down by her. what are you thinking about? uh? Oh just about how nice you are for helping me Oh it nothing just you don t know much and I could teach you I couldn t hear her I was to caught up in my thoughts. Isabella, Isabella are you ok? she sated up and looked at me. I snapped out of it.  
Yeah just thinking you can call me Bella Bella ok, well I should get to bed Yeah And you might want to because we re up at 5:00 What! Goodnight Goodnight I got into bed and fell asleep.

To be continued!


End file.
